


A Right To Claim

by minstreltroubadour



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: 1x10 Post Episode Scene, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minstreltroubadour/pseuds/minstreltroubadour
Summary: A little expansion of Claire and Laoghaire's confrontation (1x10) plus a little imagined post-scene fic if Jamie has seen the entire thing.





	A Right To Claim

Claire’s walk to the kitchen went surprisingly quick, her feet dragging her faster than she intended. It was nearly lunchtime and the kitchen will soon be bustling with hurry to feed the clansmen at Leoch.

She and Jamie rose a little late in the day. He left their bed first to help Alec in the stables while first on her agenda is a little chat with a certain blonde who left a little something underneath her bed last night.

Early in the morning, Jamie warned her against what she wanted to do, even going so far as trying to make her forget by giving her a full English breakfast to boot (nice try, Jamie!) but she couldn’t get over the idea of Laoghaire going to their private bedroom unannounced and unwelcome. At first, she understood the lassie’s frustration of “losing” (ugh!) Jamie but the ill-wish under her and Jamie’s bed was unsettling and she had to do something before it escalated even further.

Her mind was calm at first but with each step closer to Laoghaire, holding the damned item in her hand, she was surprised to find an anger – _was it anger?_ \- bubble inside her that threatened to come out.

She spotted Mrs. Fitz and Laoghaire, immediately asking for a private conversation with her granddaughter, which she obliged. Now, alone, Laoghaire broke the ice.

“If ye have something to say, say it. I have chores to tend to” Claire didn’t like her tone. She really didn’t and it was pushing her buttons. Claire might’ve – just might’ve - underestimated her a bit.

“Look familiar?” Claire raised the offending stick in front of her.

“Why should it?” Laoghaire innocently said back.

“Because you placed it under my bed” Claire accused.

“What cause would I have to do such a thing?” Laoghaire really wanted to play the dumb card and Claire had to restrain herself from completely lashing out. She took a deep breath and decided to try to talk to her rationally, hoping this path would work.

“Look, I know you have deep feelings for Jamie and that when tender regard is denied, it can be very hurtful, especially in one so young as yourself. I even understand why your jealousy would be directed at me, even though I never conspired to take Jamie away from you.” Claire even surprised herself at the lecture she was suddenly giving. Questions raced in her mind to her sudden claim of Jamie. _They were married after all, that’s a big reason_ , she tried to justify to herself but deep in her gut, Claire knew it wasn’t just that.

It clicked then – it wasn’t just anger for Laoghaire that she felt but a possession of Jamie and all that he was that proceeded from their coupling last night. It was an unexpected realization that she, maybe, wasn’t ready to fully acknowledge just yet but here it was, in display and in full force. “The truth is, he was never yours to begin with.” The words were out of Claire’s mouth even before she comprehended what she just said.

“That’s a lie! Jamie Fraser was – and is – mine!” Laoghaire bit back at Claire, no longer hiding in shadows of her innocence. “And you did us both a wrong past bearing when you stole him away!”

“You’re mistaken, child!” Claire said through gritted teeth. She emphasized on using the word “child” hoping it would put Laoghaire back to her place. The girl knew nothing of what happened in the last 4 weeks of her marriage – how it came to be and how it has grown beyond what any of them could imagine.

“My poor Jamie, trapped in a loveless marriage, forced to share his bed with a cold English bitch” the girl held no bars but Claire thought of last night and could laugh at how inaccurate she was. Trapped, _no_. Loveless, _definitely not_. Forced, _negative_. “He must have to get himself swine drunk every night before he can stand to plow your field.”

Next thing Claire knew was her hand swung and made contact with Laoghaire’s cheek. It was slightly involuntary but she did not feel any regret whatsoever. “I shouldn’t have done that. Sorry” Claire said with as much sincerity as she could but she Laoghaire knew which buttons to press and should’ve, at least, seen that coming.

She didn’t intent to get violent but something about Laoghaire just made her blood boil. Claire knew of Laoghaire’s affections for Jamie, heck, in the few days they’ve been back at Castle Leoch and the story of their marriage broke through the highlands, she heard more and more stories from different girls and women, who, apparently, have lusted over Jamie for years. They spoke gaelic when talking about such matters and sure, she didn’t understand it all but she understood enough. Claire felt a little jealousy but more so pride because at the end of the day, she knew which bed Jamie laid his head on.

Laoghaire held her reddening cheek and Claire saw a shift in her demeanor that told her that it was on. “Aye, I did put that ill-wish ‘neath yer bed in the hope that it would make Jamie hate ye as much as I do.” she confessed. “He belongs with me, and one day, it will be so.” She declared.

“Well, I hope the price you paid wasn’t too dear because that will never happen” Claire said confidently, stepping closer to Laoghaire, using her tall frame to her advantage, but her opponent was going to fight her cause.

“Yer wrong about Jamie just as ye’re wrong about yer friend, Geillis. It was she who sold me the ill wish” Claire’s glass face betrayed her and Laoghaire immediately saw through it. “It surprises ye, doesn’t it? Good.”

She could not believe her friend will do that. Surely, she had no idea what the Laoghaire was to make use of it. But Geillis was there when Jamie took Laoghaire’s beating, been here long enough to learn of the castle’s gossip – that’s not important, she’ll deal with that later.

“Just stay away from me AND my husband.” Claire said in finality, making sure to emphasize who Jamie belonged to then walked away.

Her cheeks were slightly warm from the silly fight with Laoghaire. Damn her and damn Jamie for choosing this woman to have a “swiving” with. She decided to walk back to her surgery hoping to get distance from Laoghaire and the sure gossip she’ll spread around about how Claire mistreated her or something else she’ll make up. More gossip around is sure coming her way.

She opened the door to her surgery to find Jamie sitting on one of tables.

“Jamie! What are you doing here? Are you hurt?” In two strides, she was in front of him, the healer in her in full active mode, rummaging through each part of his body, looking for something wrong.

“Aye, I think there’s a splinter in my hand” Jamie help out in hand and she took it, bringing it close to her face, examining closely how he could’ve managed such a thing in his hand’s calloused state. Just as she was to protest that she can’t see anything, in one swift motion, Jamie grabbed her face and pulled to his lips for a hasty kiss.

Claire went weak to the knees but thankfully, was able to grab at the back of Jamie’s neck for support. The kiss went on and on as if air weren’t an issue, their hands eventually taking stock from Jamie’s curls to Claire’s waist, their heated moment ending with ragged breathes, foreheads close together, Claire perfectly settled between Jamie’s legs with a smile blooming from their lips.

_Mine and no one else’s,_ she professed in her mind.

“Bloody Scot” she joked, tugging him close. _This_ , she thought. _This is what it is all about_. Just them, in peace, in privacy, in passion, holding each other, whispering sweet nothings to another, trusting, touching, kissing and so much more that they couldn’t ( _or wouldn’t)_ define.

“ _Your_ bloody scot” Jamie teased back and it hit Claire. She tried to pull away but Jamie chased her with another kiss to her lips and she settled back.

“How much did you hear?” Claire asked, curious. She nor Laoghaire heard anybody enter.

“All of it.” Jamie replied. He was about to grab some bannocks from the kitchen, hoping to find Claire afterwards for some afternoon delight but stopped when he heard her voice echo through the hallways, became surprised when he heard her talking to Laoghaire. He didn’t want Claire to talk to the lass but of course, she didn’t listen to him. Despite that, Jamie was curious and hung back to watch the discussion happen. He had to fight the urge to cut at Laoghaire but his heart swelled each time Claire defended their marriage – he did not need to interfere after all.

“I heard ye demand answers but Laoghaire was acting too innocent. Then ye tried to reason with her but she got triggered and started laying claim on me and insulting our bed. Then my _second_ favorite part, Sassenach, was when yer hand came flying to her cheek. I had to keep myself from cheering ye on.” Jamie kissed her cheek softly sensing her growing embarrassment.

“You don’t mind that I did? Everybody in the castle probably knows about it by now. Do you know the rumors being spread around me?” Claire said, suddenly feeling insecure and vulnerable of Jamie’s coming honest answer.

“No. I knew before I marrit ye that you’d not be the meek and obedient type, Sassenach…that ye’re one fierce lassie who’d always speak her mind, stand up to others especially those in the wrong. No, Claire, I dinna mind. And those rumors around, I kent they aren’t true.” Jamie knew her, the kind of woman she was, the kind not of this century and he didn’t mind at all and if Claire was reading him right, he looked a little proud even.

“What else did you hear?” Claire asked, willing to hear more.

“Then she confessed to putting the ill-wish between us then said something about Geillis, then my favorite thing – when you told her to stay away from me and you” he kissed her on her other cheek. “I ken how it feels when I lay claim to ye but it feels so much better hearing ye say it to other people” Jamie turned to explore her neck and she could feel his smile as he peppered her with soft kisses along the path.

“Jamie?” she called out, her voice a different tone that had him stop his ministrations and look directly in her amber eyes.

“You _are_ mine?” Claire softly but bluntly asked. In the heat of passion, Jamie laid claim on her and now she’s laying and declaring one on him. She needed to know and hear directly from him that there is no one else as long as they were together.

Jamie couldn’t believe the slight hesitation in her tone. _Hadn’t she known that she’s owned him since the first time I saw her? That he panicked when she said that she can’t marry him? That every part of his life is now better because of her?_ She probably didn’t know _yet_ – and now is not the time but he can offer her something else for the meantime.

“Always, mo nighean donn. Always.” He replied and he saw her entire face light up in approval. She brought their lips together again and what started as tenderness, slowly built up to a growing need that led them to finally christen the surgery with their love.

They had their first major fight as a couple and overcame it. Now, everything was set right with them again but the future loomed still unsure. But it didn’t matter because what was important was they wanted each other, they said as much last night in darkness of the evening and proved it again in the morning and it was enough.

They couldn’t say those words yet but now, they had a deeper understanding of their relationship and the feelings within them. There was something more between them and it was a powerful thing that neither of them could stop or deny. What else to do than surrender to it and let it run its course to wherever it takes them.

Unspoken but not for long.

_I love you._

_I love you, too._

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I love this scene so much. In this time in the books and series, Claire was still on the fence between her old and new life but it's in major moments like these where she's clearly falling (or fallen) in love with Jamie that I love most. 
> 
> This post scene has been in my prompt for a while and after rewatching the episodes, I found the inspiration to write it. 
> 
> Hope you like and enjoy!


End file.
